


Importance

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Show him how valued he is...





	

"Thats so unrealistic." "It is a Disney movie, Jenna." "Yeah...but still they could have gotten at least the snow flakes right." "D-i-s-n-e-y. Micky Mouse, Princesses, all tht stuff, you know?" "Dork." "Extremly cute wifey of my best friend." Jennas clear laugh echoed from the walls of the hotel room, when she shifted a little bit more to the side and burried her face in Joshs shoulder. 

The two of them had settled on flopping on the bed on their bellys, munching sweets and watching < Frozen > while Tyler was taking the bath he had exclaimed to take. It was one of their rare down days on tour and while the rest of the crew had gone on adventure the three of them had decided to be just lazy. 

Josh waited until the blond had gotten to herself again, painly aware of the contact between them but not pulling back. They were used to touch each other, they were close, there was no need to panic. Still his heart raced and his breath was hard to stable. "Jen...you know...if you and Ty want to be alone, you can just tell me, ok? I appreciate you guys let me hang out with you, but you haven't been able to spend some quality time alone since like forever and I don't want to get between the two of you."

Placing her chek on her crossed arms, smirking up at him she answered. "You don't want? What a pitty...I could imagine it being really fun to have you between us." Rolling his eyes to give the impression to be unnerved by her inuedo the drummer shifted a bit so there was a proper personal space between them again. Over years Tyler and him had tons of fun with fake-flirting each other, but recently Jenna had joined the game and Josh was not sure how to handle that.

Tyler seemed to ignore it completly, he even laughed at some of her really rude comments while Josh blushed and turned away. "Could you please just be serious for a minute? I mean it, ok, tell me if I'm bothering you alright?" Sitting up in a swift motion she grapped his shoulders and pulled him into sitting accross of her. Slowly Jenna slid her arms around his neck and smiled, tilting her head. "Joshua, you're not bothering me, nor are you bothering Tyler. We enjoy having you around. Just loosen up a bit and we all will be fine." 

If it wasn't for her holding him in place the drummer would have backed off and jumped off the bed as he heard the bathroomdoor open. Having no idea what had gotten into his friends wife he knew very well how this must have looked to Tyler, who were standing in the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist, skin glistering and hair fuming, dark eyes fixed on the both of them. 

"Jenna...I think you should..." Josh started, but she hushed him like one would hush a tedious child with a quick "Schhht.", then turned to Tyler, not moving her position a bit, but starting to let her thumbs slowly run up and down the drummers neck. "Ty...Joshua here thinks he's a burden for us...do you mind if I show him how much we love him?" Josh wanted to die right then and there. His instinct told him to push her back, get up and leave, run as fast as he could, but he was mesmerized by the situation, even more when his friend let out a deep breath and leaned himself in the doorframe, crossing his arms, smirking.

"Go ahead." he simply steated, voice deep and raspy, nearly a growl, so absolutly not like it used to be when he sang. With only two words Tyler said so much then, gave permission, but ensured his domination, and both of them understood very well. Still all of Joshs senses told him to leave, his body drew closer instead when Jenna pulled on his neck and leaned in, letting he lips sligthly brush his, planting a small kiss to the edge of his mouth, another, lingering one to the center. 

Automatically his eyes fell shut, but the drummer forced them open, blinking at his friend on the corner of his eyes, nervously checking for any signs of rage while falling into the movement of soft lips against his, a tounge tracing his lips. Tyler hadn't moved a bit. He just stood there and let his eyes wander, over Jennas hands, that slowly slit up the drummers shirt, his, that hesitantly came to lay on her sides, the motion with wich they pulled closer together, slow, cautionly, both ready to stop every second if Tyler demanded so. 

Jenna left his mouth then and started to wander along his jaw, down to his neck, pushing his head back so easily, elicting a low moan out of his throat. Josh felt the movement more then he saw it, but still he flinched as she pushed him back even a bit more and his back collided with warm skin, a thight chest. Surprised he gave a yelp, his body now shuttering without his permission, overran by the emotions that ran through his veins when Jenna went back to his lips again, this time pushing her tongue past his weak resistance and asking his to dance along, while he could feel a hot breath run through his hairs. 

The first touch was so different from all he had known until then. While Jennas smooth hands roamed in a constant flow under his shirt, over his ribcage and niples now, causing him to sigh, the ones that found place on his hip where harsher, put more pressure, tapped beats instead of drawing melodies. Josh knew this was the point of no return then. If he wouldn't back up right then they would cross all bounderies, go to places they could never come back from. 

As if they sensed his fear both of them stopped their motions, Jenna leaning her forehead against his, letting him drown in her beautiful steel eyes, Tylers breath lingerin on the shell of his ear as he spoke. "You're alright?" Josh took some time to ponder that question, there were no need to rush he felt, and this was far to important to just give in the longing he felt. But the more he got used to the feeling of skin on skin, mixed breaths and comforting silence the more he started to care less about tomorrow. "Yeah..." he breathed shakly. "Ok."

They made him realise he had handed over all controll right away. Jenna pushed off of him tugging on his shirt, while he helped her taking it of arms encircled with dark tattoos reached around him and ripper hers off as well. They came back together with Jenna replacing her hands on his chest with her toungue and teeth and Tylers fingers digging into his waist again while he started to nibble on his neck, Josh falling completly into the sensation.

They synchronised well, when Jenna went deeper and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants Tyler brought his hand up and cupped the drummers chin, forcing him to turn, catching him off guard with a kiss that deepened right away, no testing waters, no slow burn. "Fuck!" Josh hissed into his friends lips as Jenna freed him of his cloathing with expert movements and blew her hot breath on his already anticipating member as she crawled up on him again. 

Chuckling lightly Tyler pulled back a bit, tangled his hand in the drummer hair and yanked his head back while attaching his lips to his throat, leaving dark cicrle shaped traces wherever he went. "Behave, Joshua, we've got a lady in this room." It was an easy task to follow the older realised when Jenna finally wrapped her hand loosly around him and let her tongue circle his head. Josh was reduced to whimper in no time, all vocality gone, all his senses on reception. 

He wanted to give back, to touch, to kiss, to please, but he was so caught in whatever they did to him, he couldn't even controll the wy he moved. His body answered all their touches on his own, bucked, twitched, panted and moaned at some point, competly los between Jennas mouth silently obeying him with her actions and Tylers lips telling him praises between exploring his skin, while his fingers played wit his niples. 

Josh started to drown more and more, felt his lungs burn, his breath become to even, too less oxygene sucked into his brain. A twitch in his stomach overfloated his nerves sended him into another fit of trembles, perfectly matched to the melody Jenna hummed with her lips around his length, her tongue still tracing his head as she popped up and down constantly building speed. He realised his heart timing the beat Tylers fingers played on his chest, his tounge tapped on the insulted skin of his neck, and all it took to make him fall over the edge then was his friend grabbing him thight again and kissing him forcefull, hard, while Jenna's harsh licks drove him into an upwards spiral to heaven. 

Strucked by lightning, ended up in a bliss he lay then, floating through time, only vaguely aware of what happened around him. Josh couldn't differ the hands stroking him soothingly, the lips caressing all the dark bruises on his skin, the breaths that mixed with his when they kissed him slowly and sweet and lovingly. "You are important to us." he heard Tyler say between strings of other praises, after what felt like an eternity, and lying between the both of them, feeling like the center of the universe Josh decided to believe him.


End file.
